Ucho Prezesa
thumb|Logo serialu.Ucho Prezesa – polski komediowo-polityczny serial internetowy emitowany od 9 stycznia 2017 na YouTube, a od 15 lutego również w Showmaxie, przedstawiający prezesa partii rządzącej i jego otoczenie we współczesnej Polsce. Został stworzony przez Roberta Górskiego, lidera Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju. Fabuła Fabuła poszczególnych odcinków jest niezależna od siebie. Akcja serialu rozgrywa się w gabinecie prezesa partii rządzącej. W swoim gabinecie przy ulicy Nowogrodzkiej w Warszawie gości on polityków obozu rządowego, by wydawać im polecenia lub słuchać sprawozdań z podejmowanych działań. Fabuła nawiązuje do bieżącej sytuacji politycznej w Polsce pod rządami partii Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, jednak w odniesieniu do żadnej postaci (z jednym wyjątkiem: w odcinku 11 Krzysztof Penderecki przedstawia się nazwiskiem i imieniem) nie pada nazwisko osoby, na której jest ona wzorowana. Serial jest nawiązaniem i kontynuacją serii scen kabaretowych pt. Posiedzenie rządu, w których Robert Górski i inni artyści kabaretowi wcielali się w członków rządów Platformy Obywatelskiej i Polskiego Stronnictwa Ludowego. Obsada Odcinki Początkowo zaplanowano produkcję czterech odcinków. Kontynuacja serialu była uzależniona od oglądalności i odbioru przez publiczność oraz uzyskania finansowania. Po emisji czwartego odcinka ogłoszono, że twórcy znaleźli dalsze finansowanie, w związku z czym rozpoczęta została produkcja kolejnych odcinków. Jednocześnie trwały negocjacje z wydawcami kilku portali, które mogłyby przejąć emisję serialu. Pod koniec stycznia podano, że od 15 lutego kolejne odcinki serialu będą dostępne na platformie YouTube, zaś w lutym, że także na wchodzącym na polski rynek portalu z filmami Showmax. Ostatecznie, począwszy od połowy lutego, premierowe odcinki zamieszczane były na Showmaxie w czwartki (z wyjątkiem pierwszego, który pokazano w środę 15 lutego), zaś na YouTube w następujące po nich poniedziałki. Showmax zapowiedział także odcinki specjalne, które dostępne będą wyłącznie w jego ofercie. Ostatecznie w pierwszym sezonie zrealizowano 14 odcinków plus dwa dostępne tylko w płatnej dystrybucji (stanowiące odcinek podwójny). Premiera drugiego sezonu miała miejsce 7 września 2017 na platformie Showmax. Również drugi sezon – 12 odcinków i dwa odcinki specjalne – zdecydowano dystrybuować zarówno na Showmaxie, jak i na YouTube (tym razem z tygodniowym opóźnieniem). 21 grudnia 2017 roku telewizja WP ogłosiła, że podpisała umowę redystrybucyjną z Showmax, wskutek czego otrzymała wyłączne prawa telewizyjne na emisję serialu, która rozpocznie się z końcówką stycznia następnego roku. Nadawca ogłosił zamiar pokazać na swojej antenie wszystkie dotychczasowe odcinki (1. i 2. sezon), łącznie z odcinkami specjalnymi. Wspomniana umowa przewiduje również współpracę przy emisji kolejnych sezonów serialu. W ramach umowy od marca 2018 roku telewizja WP ma pokazywać na bieżąco nowe odcinki serialu - premiery w serwisie Showmax zaplanowano na czwartki, w telewizji WP w niedziele, a udostępnienie na serwisie YouTube w kolejny czwartek. Premierę trzeciego sezonu zaplanowano na marzec 2018 roku, zaplanowano 14 odcinków nowego sezonu, w tym dwa specjalne. Ostateczna premiera odbyła się 15 marca 2018 roku na platformie Showmax. Odbiór Na emisję serialu nie zdecydowała się żadna ze stacji telewizyjnych nadających w Polsce, w związku z czym podjęto decyzję o emisji na platformie YouTube. Serial zyskał znaczącą oglądalność i popularność – w ciągu tygodnia pierwszy odcinek miał 4 mln odsłon. W dniu premiery czwartego odcinka oglądalność trzech pierwszych kształtowała się na poziomie: 5,5 mln (odc. 1), 4,7 mln (odc. 2), 4,6 mln (odc. 3). W dzień po premierze ósmego odcinka oglądalność przedstawiała się następująco: 7,8 mln (odc. 1), 6,5 mln (odc. 2), 7,1 mln (odc. 3), 6,8 mln (odc. 4), 4,2 mln (odc. 5), 3,6 mln (odc. 6), 3,2 mln (odc. 7), 2,5 mln (odc. 8). Polityk PiS Adam Bielan poinformował, że wkrótce po premierze dwóch pierwszych odcinków obejrzał je prezes partii Jarosław Kaczyński, który nie miał zastrzeżeń do przedstawionych postaci, w tym do siebie samego. Kaczyński zwrócił jedynie uwagę, że w serialu błędnie pokazano, że jego kot pije mleko, podczas gdy dorosłe koty mleka nie piją. Serial docenili także sportretowani w nim Antoni Macierewicz i Mariusz Błaszczak. Jeszcze w styczniu 2017 media donosiły, że inni politycy PiS chcieli, by w serialu pojawiały się postacie na nich wzorowane. Programu nie oglądał natomiast prezydent Andrzej Duda, jednak słyszał o nim i wskazał, że w rzeczywistości, to Jarosław Kaczyński przyjeżdża do niego. Po emisji dwóch pierwszych odcinków i pozytywnej opinii Jarosława Kaczyńskiego o serialu Robert Górski poinformował, że emisją serialu zainteresowana była TVP, ostatecznie do współpracy z tą stacją nie doszło. W końcu stycznia 2017 producenci zdementowali też informacje o tym, jakoby przygotowywali dla TVP produkcję serialu komediowego o opozycji. Górski podkreślił, że odmówił współpracy z TVP, by uniknąć zarzutów o cenzurowanie scenariuszy przez telewizję. Do mieszanych uczuć związanych z serialem przyznał się prezes TVP, Jacek Kurski. Stwierdził on, że w serialu nie ma pozytywnych bohaterów. Jakoś trzyma się tylko Prezes. Cała reszta to albo osoby niespełna władz umysłowych, albo integralne kanalie. Natomiast słyszę ze wszystkich stron, że jestem tam, mimo wszystko, dosyć sympatycznie pokazany – powiedział. Natomiast Krystyna Pawłowicz ostro skrytykowała sposób przedstawienia jej w serialu. Z kolei Grzegorz Schetyna i Władysław Kosiniak-Kamysz pozytywnie odebrali przedstawienie ich w serialu. Swoją postać docenił również Paweł Kukiz, który jednak zwrócił uwagę, że nie jest tak wulgarny jak jego serialowy odpowiednik. Krytycznie o swojej postaci w serialu wypowiedział się Borys Budka, któremu nie spodobało się, że w serialu romansuje on z Kamilą Gasiuk-Pihowicz. Posłanka Nowoczesnej z dystansem odniosła się do swojej postaci. Także Joanna Scheuring-Wielgus entuzjastycznie podeszła do swojej obecności w serialu. Na profilu w mediach społecznościowych podziękowała Magdalenie Schejbal za to, że wcieliła się w jej postać, zaprosiła na kawę i zapowiedziała wysłanie toruńskich pierników. W 2017 roku hasło Ucho prezesa było najczęściej wyszukiwanym hasłem w serwisie Google w kategorii „Polskie seriale” oraz trzecim hasłem najszybciej zyskujących na popularności.Kategoria:Serial